


His Idol

by Livyah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Idol Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mpreg, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livyah/pseuds/Livyah
Summary: A forbidden love story between an idol and a trainee. How will their story end?A short story of how trainee Byun Baekhyun and idol Park Chanyeol finally realize what their biggest priority is through a little miracle.Should I say this again? Yeah I suck at descriptions....I'm posting this on Wattpad and Asian fanfics too :)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. #1

Park Chanyeol was a name that anyone would recognize in an instant. Why? Because he was the lead rapper, an all-rounder of the greatest boy band of the era, SKY. The group was of three members, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol who called themselves Sehun, Kai and Chanyeol. Hence, SKY. The band was known for almost everything they did. Their moves made the ladies thirsty, their songs made everyone dance and their visuals made the whole world drool. 

Sehun and Kai had their romantic interests outside the agency unlike Chanyeol who had his eyes fixed on a cute petite trainee, Byun Baekhyun. The boy had a voice like the sweetest honey and his visuals could make you drop dead. 

Chanyeol knew how much of a problem it would be if they dated but he could care less when it came to Baekhyun. One night, when everyone was asleep, he reached Baekhyun's dorm to drag him out. 

Chanyeol was a stranger to Baekhyun but the younger followed him. Why? Who would not? It was Park Chanyeol, the man that the nation wanted. The platinum blonde without a word let the brunette drag him out to the roof. 

The city was bright with lights beneath them while the sky was lit up with countless stars that shimmered around the moon. Baekhyun hugged his body feeling the gush of cold wind brush past him. The taller nodded to himself and hugged the younger from behind sharing his warmth with the other. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened in pure shock. They were so close that the younger could feel the warm breath of the other on his ear. He was close to the idol he had been obsessed over ever since their debut. His heartbeat was becoming erratic from how close they were. "What-what are you doing, sunbae?", he stuttered out his teeth chattering from the coldness of the night. 

"I really did not want to do this but I can't keep this feeling to myself, Baekhyun.", Chanyeol husked out pulling Baekhyun closer to him before slowly turning the other to face him. The older male took a minute to admire the other. 

Yes, the younger was a trainee and they had seen each other a lot but never this close. Baekhyun's ears were red as he tucked a loose strand behind his ear. "Byun Baekhyun, I really really love you. I thought this feeling would go away and told myself that you were just a crush but now I can't stop thinking about you or stop myself from getting jealous when I see someone touching you. I really love you, Baekhyun.", he said his eyes shining with sincerity.

Baekhyun lifted his eyes to meet the other's gaze on him. He could swear that his cheeks were red from how shy he was. Park Chanyeol had been his crush for a long time, more like a celebrity crush and the confession felt surreal to him. "Please give me an answer. It's alright if you need more time but I'll wait for your reply no matter how long it t--", "I love you too.", Baekhyun blabbered out. 

Chanyeol paused his words and stared at the shorter male. "What?", the younger gave a shy smile. "I love you too. I really do, sunbae.", the two men smiled in pure bliss. "Call me Chanyeol, baby.", the older ruffled the platinum blonde strands as he chuckled. 

"How about Yoda then?", Chanyeol gave a puzzled look. "What?", the younger smiled with his eyes before explaining that the name suits him because of his ears. "You're smurf, then.", Baekhyun pouted whining out a why. "You're short and tiny so you're smurf.", Chanyeol giggled at the younger's expression.

Chanyeol slowly leaned in and pecked the other's lips as Baekhyun momentarily froze. Soon, he closed his eyes only feeling the elder's soft lips on his. When they finally pulled away, the platinum blonde was completely red and Chanyeol chuckled as he hid his face in his chest. 

"So are you gonna tell your bandmates about us?", the shorter male asked and the brunette hummed in thought. "Yeah, I'll tell them tomorrow. They're like my brothers and I know they'll accept us without a thought.", Baekhyun smiled in happiness. 

A little pout played on their lips when they were finally near Baekhyun's dorm. "Good night, my little smurf.", Chanyeol kissed the male's forehead. "I love you too, Yoda.", he tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol who soon left reluctantly. 

"Woah! What? Are you serious?", Kai and Sehun inquired their friend while he was busy texting his boyfriend and giggling at his phone. Chanyeol looked at his friends and gave a little nod before going back to text his boyfriend. "I'm happy for you two but be careful. If Sooman hears about this, it'll be the end, Chan.", the tallest of the three rolled his eyes and slung his arms around their shoulders telling them that it was going to be alright. 

The trio walked to the dancing studio for their newest choreo and Chanyeol was overly excited, why? His boyfriend was one of the trainees who were chosen to be their background dancers. Kai and Sehun gave their rapper teasing smirks as they made small talks with Baekhyun. This stage was a huge deal for Baekhyun since it was going to be his first time in front of a live audience.

Next, it was the choreo for The Eve. Seeing the other guy touch Baekhyun's hand every time, made the elder want to burst. Kai and Sehun without a doubt were enjoying the drama. When it was finally over, Chanyeol let go of the breath he had been holding in. "I need to use the bathroom.", he said to Kai loud enough for Baekhyun to hear. "Do you want me to accompany you?", Sehun smirked at his friend who glared at him in return and stomped out followed by Baekhyun. 

"Your friends know how to tease you well.", Baekhyun laughed at his boyfriend who puffed up his cheeks. He pulled Baekhyun into a cubicle and locked it. The elder embraced his boyfriend in a bear hug with his hands holding the other's petite waist under his shirt. "Why are you clingy today?", the platinum blonde patted his boyfriend's head. 

The taller buried his nose in Baekhyun's neck and mumbled, "I don't like the guy touching my smurf.". Baekhyun giggled at the response. "It's just a choreo, Yoda. I'll always be yours.", he pecked his boyfriend's lips and the two pulled away only to kiss more passionately. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been dating for a month and a half. The couple were at the rooftop again cuddled up in blankets watching the night sky of Seoul above their heads. So far no one had suspected a thing so they were safe. "Why did you choose to be a singer, Yeol?", Baekhyun began. 

Chanyeol shrugged. "I guess, I always wanted to do something bigger in music.", he responded and asked the same to the other. "Well, I wanted to find my parents one day and show them that I have made it this far without them.", he gave a sincere smile. "I'm so proud of you.", the elder mumbled inhaling the scent on the other's hair.

Baekhyun had been an orphan abandoned by his parents when he was about a year old. His father and mother abused alcohol. Baekhyun was a baby who was accidentally conceived one night when they were drunk. Seeing that they could not make ends meet with a child with them, the woman had left Baekhyun in an orphanage where he grew up for the rest of his life since no one was willing to take home the child of alcoholic parents. 

The platinum blonde asked the reason to the elder. "I'm so proud that you're chasing your goals though it's hard.", he pecked his cheek. It was true. Being a trainee was too hard. They had to watch their diet and had to work out a lot to maintain their body. The barely had time for themselves.

"We have a break this weekend, wanna go somewhere?", Chanyeol nodded. "I wanna take you somewhere, what do you think?", the elder nodded again, "I'd go anywhere in the world with my little smurf.", he pecked his head. "We'll be going to Bucheon then. I'd like you to meet someone.", Baekhyun gave his rectangular smile. Chanyeol nodded again before kissing the younger. 

Chanyeol lowered his mask as he looked at the humble house in front of them. "Come on.", Baekhyun said like an excited puppy as he waited for someone to open the door. An old lady opened the door and wasted no time to pull Baekhyun into a long hug. "Oh my! How are you, my sweet child?", she ruffled his hair and looked at him with a motherly love in her eyes. 

"I'm fine, grandma.", he pulled Chanyeol to stand beside him before continuing. "Remember when I said that I'd bring my partner over to eat your delicious sweet potatoes?", the old lady chuckled. "You said that when you were ten, Baekkie.", she chuckled. Baekhyun laughed as he pointed out that he had still remembered it.

As they sat on the couch, the lady offered the couple a warm cup of tea. "I'm Yoona and you are?", she asked Chanyeol who introduced himself. They had a little chit chat before Yoona decided to open Baekhyun's old album. "He's a precious little munchkin.", the lady giggled along with Chanyeol while Baekhyun whined at the two to stop looking as there were some naked photos of him as a baby too. 

Later on, the lady had cooked up her famous sweet potato dish and Chanyeol hummed in delight as soon as the food touched his taste buds. "Woah, this is the best thing I've ever eaten, I swear.", Baekhyun and Yoona giggled watching the other enjoy his plate of food in content. 

Baekhyun was sipping on his hot chocolate and Chanyeol was in the kitchen to keep his used mug when the lady approached him. "Hey.", the male greeted her back with a bright smile and a bow. "I have to tell you something, Chanyeol.", she began. "Baekhyun doesn't really know anything about the world, yet. How bad people could be or anything. He's too innocent for the world and I hope you won't hurt his heart. I don't know how it is at the dorm but I hope you will make him happy.", she finished and wiped her tears.

Chanyeol nodded looking at the woman. "I don't know if I'll be with him forever or if fate will allow us to be but I can promise you that I won't be the reason he would cry, Ma'am.", he promised. And that was enough assurance for the old lady. 

But we never know how fate works, do we?

×○×○×○×○×○×○×○×○


	2. 2

It was late in the evening and the old woman was out buying groceries leaving the two men alone. They were watching a movie as they sat cuddled together on the small couch. The movie was all romantic and nice until a heated scene began playing. The couple with widened eyes felt their faces heat up and were feeling extremely awkward.

Chanyeol cleared his throat and moved away, Baekhyun doing the same. The younger tried turning it off but the remote found it to be the best moment to malfunction. They looked at the ground catching a few glances at each other as the scene continued to play in front of them.

They could feel the heat rising as they suddenly turned to face each other. Their bodies betrayed them as they moved closer and looked at each other in the eyes. Chanyeol's gaze finally moved to Baekhyun's pouty lips. He brought up his thumb and slowly caressed the other's lips, Baekhyun closing his eyes.

The elder slowly leaned in to kiss the other and Baekhyun closed his eyes in anticipation. Their lips were almost touching, "I'm home, kids.", the couple pulled away moving to either end of the couch with their lips tugged between their teeth. "What's wrong? Did you two fight?", Yoona asked looking at the distance between them. The couple were quick to mumble a no.

After a scrumptious dinner, the couple headed off to the guestroom. They were still awkward about the incident earlier but not as much as they were at first. Baekhyun was sitting on the bed with his robe when Chanyeol stepped out with just a towel hanging around his torso.

"Why aren't you dressed? Isn't it kinda cold today?", Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers and slowly looked up. "Um..I need to tell you something, Chan.", he whispered, loud enough for Chanyeol to hear and the male sat beside the younger.

"I love you, Chan and I want you to..", he bit his lips thinking about how to continue. "Want what, baby?", Chanyeol gave a gentle smile. "Take mine, you know..", the younger dragged his words. Chanyeol almost widened his eyes. "Love me tonight, please?", Baekhyun finally stuttered out and the elder was swift to place his lips over the other's .

Their lips glided together as they entangled their fingers. Chanyeol swiped his tongue over the other's lips and Baekhyun being new to all this had no idea about what to do. Chanyeol ran his finger over the other's slender waist and the younger opened his mouth a gasp leaving his lips. The elder eased in his tongue in the other's wet cavern and the younger could not help but let out muffled moans.

The brunette pushed the other to lie on the bed and hovered over him while staring at his beautiful orbs. Chanyeol moved the other's robe off the shoulder to litter kisses and hickeys. Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol peppered soft kisses on his neck and clavicle.

The elder slowly moved his hands to the knot on Baekhyun's robe and looked at him for consent. Baekhyun slowly nodded his head and Chanyeol began to slowly untie the robe and took it off the other before tossing it on the floor.

The submissive moaned his eyes closed in pleasure as Chanyeol traced his kisses lower. He moaned out as the elder sucked on his pink nipple. "You gotta be a little silent, bub. Don't want Yoona to wake up now, do we?", Baekhyun gave a timid nod. But still, he was not able to control his moans. Chanyeol then kissed the younger to muffle his sounds.

The brunette licked a trail from the boy's pink nipples to his belly button to which Baekhyun let out a small gasp. "I'm gonna prep you and it'll definitely hurt but just trust me, baby.", the younger gave a smile and nodded. Chanyeol kissed him and gently eased his finger in making the other moan in the kiss. His eyes screwed shut in pain.

Seeing the other adjust to his digit, Chanyeol eased in another scissoring the boy beneath him. Baekhyun held a pillow over his face and moaned into it while the elder continued to scissor the younger with a few sorry's here and there.

When Baekhyun seemed no longer in pain, Chanyeol pulled his fingers out. "Ready?", he asked the younger. "I trust you, Yeol.", the elder leaned in and left a kiss on the younger's forehead. He weaved their fingers together after taking off his towel and pushed in his member balls deep.

Baekhyun's cried in pain a stream of tears leaving his eyes and his body involuntarily jerked in pain. Chanyeol shushed the younger and kissed his tears away. The elder patiently waited for the younger to adjust to him. When Baekhyun gave a slight nod, he slowly began to thrust in and out of the younger.

The pillow could barely muffle the younger's mewls of pleasure and moans as Chanyeol hit the spot. Without a warning, Baekhyun came on their chests as his eyes rolled to the back while Chanyeol continued his thrusts feeling himself close to his climax. He pulled out and pumped his member a few times as he came on his boyfriend's tummy.

He leaned down to hug the younger who was still twitching from the pleasure, his whole body flushed red. "You did good, bub.", Chanyeol whispered in the younger's ear before leaving a kiss. As soon as he was sure that the other was asleep, Chanyeol cleaned their bodies and made Baekhyun wear his pyjamas and took off the bedspread and washed it in the bathroom since he was sure that Baekhyun would definitely be embarrassed if Yoona were to question the stains on it.

After changing, he joined the younger on the bed cuddling him close to his chest. He felt his heart skyrocket in happiness. Chanyeol loved the feeling of having the other in his arms close to his heart. With one last glance and a soft peck, he joined the other in dreamland.

The daybreak was embarrassing for Yoona since the old lady had heard the two hormonal men last night. Baekhyun almost choked on his pancakes when Yoona brought up the subject. Chanyeol could not help but tease his lover a little along with the old lady.

Their weekend was over too soon and the couple were back in the dorm more romantic and closer than ever after their sweet night. Kai and Sehun gagged whenever the two were near just to tease them. "Oh my! You're so adorable!", exclaimed Luhan squishing Baekhyun's cheek.

"I can't believe this giant finally got himself a lover.", Baekhyun laughed at his new friend's statement. Luhan was the boyfriend of Sehun and Kai's lover was a sweet penguin named Doh Kyungsoo. "So when are you gonna dump his annoying ass?", Kyungsoo joked and Chanyeol almost barked at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're planning on staying together till the end.", Chanyeol poked out his tongue but slowly hid behind Baekhyun as Kyungsoo was giving him an evil glare causing Sehun, Kai, Luhan and Baekhyun to erupt into laughter.

Time went by smooth for the three couples and the youngest couple were being overly romantic as described by Luhan. No one suspected a thing and they were still going strong, not forgetting to jump on each other when they were alone and of course with protection.

They were in the middle of practice when their choreographer stopped midway. "You, trainee!", he pointed at Baekhyun. He could barely stand as he swayed, his eyes getting blurry. "Someone hold him, I think he's gonna faint.", no sooner Baekhyun's legs finally gave out as he collapsed.

Kai and Sehun had to hold back Chanyeol who was so close to rushing to the male and helping him. "I'll take him.", Taeyong offered and brought the platinum blonde to the dorm room. Baekhyun woke up after almost an hour of unconsciousness.

Sitting up, he looked around and almost shrieked at the sight of a male in a black hoodie. "Hey, babe. Be quiet, okay?", the younger nodded. Chanyeol handed him a glass of water and the other chugged it down. "You feeling alright?", the younger nodded shrugging it off as fatigue. "If it's too hard then you can stop this practice, baby. I can talk to the chor--", "No!", Baekhyun said with a loud voice oozing with determination, "This is my first stage and I'll do anything to be perfect. I'm totally alright, Chan. Don't worry.", he cupped his boyfriend's face and pecked his lips.

"But can you at least go see the doctor to make sure it's not something serious?", Baekhyun nodded and waved his boyfriend goodbye as they shared a kiss. Just as promised, the platinum blonde went to the doctor the very next day. But he never knew that it was going to be something that was gonna turn their lives around.

"You're pregnant, Mr Byun.", the doctor cheered. Baekhyun asked the doctor to repeat it thrice to make sure that he hadn't heard wrong. "But we used protection every time.", the doctor nodded in understanding. "Condoms break at times, you know?", Baekhyun paled having no idea of how he was gonna break the news to Chanyeol, worse he did not know what was going to happen to him if this news ever got out.

With wobbly legs, he reached the dorm. He knew it'd be a waste to put off from breaking the news to his boyfriend. His legs were bouncing frantically as he looked at his boyfriend who came up to the roof. "Hey, baby.", Chanyeol smooched his boyfriend's cheek and pulled him into a nice hug inhaling his vanilla scent.

Baekhyun wanted to melt in his boyfriend's warm embrace but he pulled away remembering that he had a piece of news to tell the other. "I went to the doctor today..", he began as he gulped hard as the elder nodded waiting to hear. "He said that I was...", the taller's eyes and ears were focused on the other but the next word that left his lips made him pale, "pregnant.".

As soon as he blurted it out, tears left his eyes. "But how..I used protection. I swear.", Chanyeol half-yelled. "Abort it, baby.", the taller one whispered and the younger looked at the other in disbelief eyes searching for a confirmation.

"We worked too hard to be where we are and we can always have one in the future. If the company or the fans find out, it will be the end, Baek.", Chanyeol stroked his boyfriend's cheek only to earn a harsh slap. "How can you say that? It's a life, Chanyeol. It's an innocent life, how can you just kill it off like that?", Baekhyun screamed, tears cascading down his eyes.

"But you worked so hard for this.", "I'm not gonna do this to my baby as my parents did to me. I'm gonna continue to stay here and if the time comes for me to leave, then so be it.", his words were stern as he harshly wiped his tears and turned to leave. "We can't be together, Baek. They'll su--", Baekhyun glared at the male.

"We are so over, Chanyeol. After what you said, we're so over.", he said before walking away leaving Chanyeol to sigh alone in frustration. The brunette could only hope that he won't regret it in the future though he knew that he definitely will. Kai and Sehun had no idea of what to tell their who broke the news to them. They had no idea if they should be yelling at him or feeling sorry for him.

×○×○×○×○×○×○×○×○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So hope you guys liked this part! Lol, just kidding, I know you didn't. Let me know your opinion about the story....
> 
> Vote if you liked it and don't be a silent reader, please...
> 
> Love you all and take care <3
> 
> We are one!! 
> 
> XOXO <3


	3. 3

The choreographer stopped the choreo and took off his cap with a groan. "You, Byun. Step out!", he yelled and Baekhyun gulped hard as he moved to the front. "The hell is wrong with you! My 60-years-old mother can dance way better than you and you've been like this for too long.". Kai and Sehun pitied the male since they knew the reason while Chanyeol tried to maintain a stoic face.

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder, Sir.", Baekhyun voiced out his gaze never leaving the ground. "No, you don't have to cause you're out!", the choreographer deadpanned and pointed to the door. Baekhyun looked at the male in shock. "What? No! Please, I'll work harder.", the choreographer shook his head and pushed the male out before going on with their practice.

Baekhyun was sitting on the roof, head rested on his knees. "I really wanted to do it, baby but the guy's a meanie, right? How can he just scream at someone like that.", Baekhyun mumbled to himself pretending as if he were talking to his baby while his hand gently stroked his tummy. "No matter what, I'll always love you, okay?", he smiled to himself.

"Hey, mind if we give you a little company?", Sehun's voice startled the young male. The platinum blonde turned and flashed a soft smile to Kai and Sehun as the two walked over and sat beside him. No matter what he and Chanyeol had gone through, the trio were still good friends. "You doing okay?", Baekhyun nodded.

"Need a drink?", Baekhyun chuckled at Sehun. "I can't drink.", said the younger making Sehun snort. "Oh, I know that. I brought fresh juice for you.", Kai stood up arguing that it was him who had brought. Baekhyun started sipping on his drink laughing at the two who continued their little quarrel.

"You better stay away from the choreographer. He looked pretty mad today.", said Kai and Baekhyun nodded. It was true, the choreographer was extremely angry since he had to replace Baekhyun and teach them the tricky parts but he had no patience. From that bitterness and frustration, he told about the event to someone he shouldn't have.

And that's why Baekhyun found himself in the CEO's office the next day. "I've been hearing too many complaints on you, kid.", said Lee Sooman as he tapped his pen on the desk with a glared fixed on the younger. "I'm sorry, I'm just not doing so well these past few days. I think it's the weather but I'll be okay in no time and I will do my best, Sir.", he assured the hopeful smile never leaving his lips.

Sooman sighed. "I'm sorry but you're lacking too much and I've decided to let you go, kid. You can go pack up.", Baekhyun fell on his knees as tears slipped down his cheeks. The CEO sighed telling the other to get up but the younger shook his head. "Please don't do this to me. I'll do my best, I swear. Just one more opportunity, Sir.", he implored but to no avail as he was sent. Outside the door, Chanyeol felt his heart clench hearing Baekhyun's pitiful pleas.

Sehun and Kai helped Baekhyun move in with Luhan since the male had no other place for himself in Seoul. Luhan was on cloud nine for getting a roommate after five years of living alone. Baekhyun felt bad about living for free and offered to work with Luhan in his cafe.

It was months later, a weekend and Baekhyun was about six months in almost seven. He and Luhan had called Kyungsoo over and the trio was happily chatting, the TV long forgotten. But a certain name had the expecting turn his head with intent. Park Chanyeol.

It was a piece of news about how Chanyeol had been caught coming out of a baby shop with a shopping bag in his hand. Despite the mask and cap, the hawk-eyed fans had managed to spot the rapper. There was speculation about how the rapper had been reportedly friendly with one of the girl group trainees.

Baekhyun excused himself to go to his room before the other two could tell him that there was no girl there. For the past few months, the two couples had been trying to keep the younger away from anything related to Chanyeol. Baekhyun was curious about his ex-lover but he knew that it would be the best for everyone if they moved on.

Several emotions ran around Baekhyun's head as he went to sleep that night with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Luhan and Kyungsoo sighed sadly as they tucked the younger warm and nice under the covers. The next morning, he was met with silence as he walked down.

Luhan had put up a post-it saying that he could have a day off and Baekhyun mentally thanked his friend before fixing himself some cereal. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat down. "Good morning to you too, baby.", he happily giggled feeling the fetus kick and move around. With one hand rubbing his tummy, he continued to eat in silence though he was not a fan of eating alone.

Just as he stood up to place the dishes in the sink, the bell rang. They never had guests over, except for Sehun, Kai or Kyungsoo and none of them ever had to ring the bell. Narrowing his eyes, he waddled to the front door. He looked through the peephole but found none.

As he turned to leave, the bell rang again. A groan left his lips as he opened the door yelling a what. There was no one but found a shopping bag at the footstep. Baekhyun bent a little, his fading blonde strands falling on his eyes. He looked around trying to find whoever it was but to no avail.

He walked in and sat on the couch before opening the bag since it had his name on it. On opening it, his eyes watered up. The bag contained a little smurf plushy along with a few onesies, a few mittens and tiny socks. He settled it down before running over to the front door.

"Yeol? If you're here then thanks for the present.", he said and stroked the soft expanse of his tummy feeling the tiny flutters. "Marshmallow thanks you too.", Baekhyun smiled and looked around once before walking back in to admire the tiny things. Unknown to him, Chanyeol smiled from behind the bush as he adjusted his cap and went back to his car which was parked a little away.

Baekhyun had a little smile playing on his lips as he admired the first set of presents that his baby had gotten and it made him happier knowing that it was from his Baby Daddy. Later that evening, Luhan was still out and the expecting one lazed around and settled with watching news.

There he saw in the news about Chanyeol being caught with a shorter guy a few months ago and that fans speculate that the rapper had been in a relationship with the mystery male and that he was shopping for their baby. When he went online there was even more news.

There were blurry images and he was quick to recognize that it was indeed them. Baekhyun gulped seeing that some of the fans were pointing out that one of the trainees looked like the short man in the images.

Baekhyun paled. He felt lost. He thought that he will have to leave if he wants to keep Chanyeol and his baby safe from everyone. Wiping his tears, he packs his stuff and calls Yoona telling her that he was going to come there and stay with her for a while.

The dirty blonde sticks a post-it on the door before locking the door and walking to the terminal. He stared at the picture of SKY in front of him on the huge billboard. Chanyeol looked dashing as ever and tears pricked from the corner of his eyes.

Just as he got on the bus, his phone dinged notifying a message. When he settled in the last seat, he opened his phone only to be met with a lot of malicious and ugly threats from the SKY fans. Everyone had figured out that it was Byun Baekhyun, the trainee, indeed and were targeting their hate towards him.

He slapped a palm over his mouth on seeing a picture of him which had been taken just now as he was walking from Luhan's apartment. He was being followed and he covered his face with a beanie and a mask not wanting to attract any attention on the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So to the few number of silent readers.....at least one comment please? You don't have to vote....
> 
> I hope you liked this...
> 
> Take care guys!
> 
> XOXO<3


	4. 4

His friends had texted him telling him to be safe oblivious of the fact that he was already leaving. Fortunately, he was able to go to Yoona's house without drawing a crowd but the death threats on his Twitter never ceased. Yoona on seeing his little bump almost blacked out.

She was astonished but what happened had happened and only the future remains. She embraced the sobbing male as he narrated what had happened between him and Chanyeol. Yoona was speechless but could only soothe the pregnant male. "You're gonna be alright, sweetie. Everything's gonna be just fine.", she kissed his head.

Few days in Yoona's house. It was late at night and he sneaked downstairs and turned on the TV. They were playing a concert of SKY in which he would have been a background dancer if everything hadn't happened. But he never regretted it since he was brought up in an orphanage taught that kids are a miracle.

Everything was smooth and because of his friends' persuasion, he confessed where he was and swore to come there once the little one was born. Yoona had been a little occupied with things at the orphanage and so Baekhyun had gone to do grocery shopping. Stroking his eight-month-old bump, he pushed the trolley as he checked the list.

He groaned seeing that the cereal he wanted was at the top rack. He tip-toed to reach it but he had no success. An arm grabbed the box from behind and Baekhyun sighed since it was the last box. "Here you go.", the male said before handing the box to the pregnant male.

Baekhyun looked up and thanked the kind stranger before getting it from him and placing it in his trolley. When he tried to move, the tall one blocked him. "Wait, you look so familiar.", he voiced out. He tapped something on his phone before comparing the shorter male with the picture on his phone.

"You're the trainee Baekhyun, right?", he said and Baekhyun shook his head his brunette strands hiding his eyes. "I'm right! It is you!", Baekhyun panicked his eyes becoming watery. Before he could comprehend, many girls began to swarm around him cursing at him for trying to create a bad image for Chanyeol.

Everyone had their phones out recording everything as Baekhyun pleaded them to let him go. One of the workers helped the male get out and he thanked the heavens before running out to his car and starting the engine. He sighed in relief as he was on the road but he was still pale, his knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the wheel.

As he drove, he began to notice that he was being followed by many. The adrenaline rushed in his blood as his baby kicked hard agitated by the fast pulse. He was crying as his eyes roamed the road while looking back often to see if they were still on his trail. "Chanyeol....help me.", he cried. The pregnant male was going in full speed clearly scared for their lives.

Though he kept an eye on his back, he failed to see his side or the traffic lights. In the blink of an eye, a car from the right hit his vehicle hard. Due to the speed he was going in, his car flew off and flipped before crashing back on the asphalt. Baekhyun saw his life flash in front of his eyes as his car flipped. The expecting one was still held with his seat thanks to the seat belt.

His ears were ringing and he could feel the blood drip down his head. Baekhyun could barely feel his legs anymore. He was slowly losing consciousness but the dull ache on his back and tummy forced him to stay awake. A loud groan left his busted lips feeling the pain become more intense.

The people began to gather around and sirens blared in the distant as Baekhyun finally gave up, giving in to the darkness, "I'm sorry, Marshmallow...."

Kai and Sehun rushed to Chanyeol to show him the footage they had found online. The tallest one's blood raged as he snatched the phone to look more clearly. His Baekhyun begging those girls to let him go. He gave the phone back to his friend as he gritted his teeth in pure outrage. He was about to leave but just then he received a call from Yoona.

'They want me to choose between Baek and the baby. I don't know what to do. Please come here.', she sobbed and Chanyeol wasted no time and scurried to Bucheon. It was almost four hours later when he reached there and rushed to Yoona who sobbed on his shoulder.

"I can't...I can't ever choose between the baby I brought up..and the baby he's carrying. I..I don't know.", she bawled her eyes out. "I assume you're the husband?", the nurse asked and the rapper was quick to nod. "So have you made a choice, we can't lose more time than we already did.", she uttered.

Closing his eyes and sucking in a breath, he uttered the words as soft as he could, not believing his own words, "The..baby."

Yoona gawked at him as he sat on one of the waiting benches. "What about my Baek then? What if they lose him?", the lady wailed. "You think he would value his life if something ever happened to the baby?", he asked the lady who looked down. Chanyeol had his head on his hands tears falling on the floor in regret for being so late.

He sobbed into his hand hoping his cries would keep his lover alive. He never lost love for Baekhyun, not even a little. The younger was still his smurf and he was still the smurf's Yoda. Yoona and Chanyeol comforted each other saying that everything was gonna get better.

It was hours later when a different nurse stepped out. The duo rushed to her, "The baby has been taken to the NICU and your husband in the ICU.", she informed them. The duo was restricted from staying there so Chanyeol had to make a few calls to let them stay the night.

They were not given any updates about neither the baby nor Baekhyun. The only thing that they were told was that it was a boy, nothing more nothing less. Yoona and Chanyeol were relieved that at least the two were breathing.

It was almost a day and the rapper refused to leave the hospital at any cost. His eyes were red, hair ruffled up. Just as he sat blankly staring at the door to ICU, he watched as a group of doctors and nurses rushed in.

Seeing that, he rushed to them only to be shoved away but the words he heard made him freeze, "The pulse is becoming weak Doctor.", and he was hurriedly pushed out. Chanyeol slid down the nearby wall, the blood in his face draining. 

Four months later

It was four months later. Chanyeol tried so hard to forget the painful events of that day but he was never successful in doing so. SKY was performing their hearts out as Baekhyun and the little boy in his arms watched Chanyeol from the highest ......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So still the same.....please comment and let me know. You have no idea what it would mean to me....
> 
> Take care, guys! 
> 
> XOXO<3


	5. 5 (FINAL)

It was almost a day and the rapper refused to leave the hospital at any cost. His eyes were red, hair ruffled up. Just as he sat blankly staring at the door to ICU, he watched as a group of doctors and nurses rushed in.

Seeing that, he rushed to them only to be shoved away but the words he heard made him freeze, "The pulse is becoming unstable Doctor.", and he was hurriedly pushed out. Chanyeol slid down the nearby wall, the blood in his face draining away.

Yoona had gone home and the rapper hugged himself since he had no one else to comfort him. He felt numb, his heart to be exact. The thought of losing Baekhyun made him want to breakdown. He clutched on the roots of his hair as he cried his heart out. 

An hour later, Yoona almost had a heart attack on seeing the male crying on the floor. "Yeol, what happened? What's wrong?", she asked. "Baek...pulse..... weak.", he brokenly uttered. The lady mumbled a set of no's as she rushed to stand in front of the room. 

Later when the doctor approached them, they held their breath. "Your husband's stable and you can visit your son if you'd like.", he informed and Chanyeol felt his breath come back. The rapper sent the old lady home telling her to get some rest since only the parents were allowed in the NICU. 

He walked in the NICU and was shown his son. The baby was tiny and fragile. Even though he was fast asleep, Chanyeol could clearly see more of Baekhyun in the tiny being. He choked on his sob watching the little boy yawn with his tiny lips. "You're adorable, you know that Marshmallow?", the rapper stroked his covered head and chuckled at the nickname that Baekhyun had given the little one. 

"Can you hold Daddy's finger little guy?", the new father stroked the tiny palm of his little son and had a goofy grin plastered on his face seeing the fragile fingers struggle to wrap around his finger. "You're so precious, sweetheart. I'm gonna spoil you rotten.", he promised his son and spent more time in there adoring the little boy. 

Later that night, Chanyeol had seen the most gruesome video. Some fucked up psycho who was following his love had got it all on video. The rapper saw how the car hit his lover's and how the tragedy occurred. He wasted no time and ordered to file a lawsuit on all of them including the ones from the store. When the agency refused, he threatened to sue the company since, damn, he was richer than them. 

The next day, he was even luckier to hear that Baekhyun had been shifted to his VIP room. Chanyeol sat with him holding his hand and muttering apologies. Yoona came by and stayed with Baekhyun for a while since she sent Chanyeol home to change and get some well-deserved sleep. 

Chanyeol was asleep on the couch when Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open. A painful groan left his lips and that was enough to wake Chanyeol. The rapper was on his feet as he fetched the recovering male a glass of water. 

He shifted the bed and helped him sit up. "I'm so sorry..", Chanyeol began and told the male how he had chosen the baby when he was asked. Baekhyun wasted no time and crashed his lips on the rapper's. Chanyeol was surprised but kissed back. 

"Thank you for doing that. I wouldn't have been able to live without our Marshmallow.", the younger squished the rapper's cheeks. "I love you, Baek.", the male pouted making Chanyeol look down. "I thought I was your smurf, Yoda.", the rapper had the brightest smile and pulled his lover into a hug only to pull back since the younger was still injured. 

"The company said nothing?", Baekhyun asked about the rumour that had broken out. Chanyeol groaned, "Tell Sooman to fuck himself! I could care less.", he said. Turns out the CEO had sparked up the rumours about Chanyeol and the female trainee just to draw some attention to their agency. 

It was two days later when Baekhyun was allowed to go see their baby. The male choked on his sobs as he looked at their son. Chanyeol stayed with Baekhyun and their son for the next two months but later he had to leave since they had a new concert. 

It was four months later. Chanyeol tried so hard to forget the painful events of that and SKY were performing their hearts out as Baekhyun and the little boy were watching from the highest row of seats in the arena. The little boy was clapping and giggling as Baekhyun pointed at the big screen with a grin. Suddenly the lights were dimmed as Chanyeol strummed his guitar, the trio sitting on the stairs on the stage. 

"I wrote this for someone special. Someone who managed to become my whole world and defeat death for me.", said Chanyeol and SKY began their song...

With my old guitar  
I'll take all the confessions I couldn't say  
All the things I swallowed inside  
And tell you right now as if I made it into a song  
Just listen, I'll sing for you

I love you so much but I don't tell you that I love you  
It's awkward, my pride won't allow me  
I'll take courage and tell you today  
But just listen without much thought, I'll sing for you

The way you cry, the way you smile  
Do you know how much you mean to me?  
Words I wanna say, words I lost  
I'll confess to you but just listen  
I'll sing for you, sing for you  
Just listen and smile

It's kind of funny, I only have you  
But sometimes, I'm worse than a stranger to you  
When in truth, I just wanna put my head in your arms  
And be held by you

The way you cry, the way you smile  
Do you know how much you mean to me?  
Words I regretted as I turned around  
I'll apologize but just listen  
I'll sing for you, sing for you  
Just pretend that nothing's happening

I'm so thankful every day that you are here  
You're a gift from God

When today passes, I might get awkward again  
But I wanna tell you today, so listen

The way you cry, the way you smile  
Do you know how much you mean to me?  
Words I wanna say, words I lost  
I'll confess to you though it might sound awkward  
Just listen, I'll sing for you, sing for you  
Just listen, I'll sing for you

At the middle of the song, Baekhyun was escorted to the backstage. Hugging little Daehyun close, he watched Chanyeol on the big screen. As soon as the song was over, a small smile was playing on the blonde's lips. 

Chanyeol came to him and kissed the two on their foreheads before hugging his shoulder and bringing them to the spotlight. The lights and the cameras were focused on them. "Everyone! Thank you for being here with us tonight. We loved each and every second with you guys and thank you so much for the love you've given us. 

Tonight, I have a special announcement to make. I hate that I had to keep it from you guys all this time.", he turned to Baekhyun and took his hands. "This is my lover, Byun Baekhyun and this is our son, Park Daehyun.", he proudly introduced his two loves. Kai and Sehun looked at their fans hoping for an optimistic reaction. 

SKY and Baekhyun watched as the light sticks were turned off one after another. It was a black ocean. Baekhyun's eyes became sad and glassy seeing the whole arena become dark except for the lighting on the stage. 

Daehyun let out a small whimper before crying since he was not a fan of darkness. Chanyeol rubbed his back while Baekhyun bounced him. There was silence, SKY without a doubt felt like crying until one girl from the first row turned on her light stick. "I'm happy if you're happy, Oppa.", she screamed at the top of her lungs. Another followed and in no time, the arena was twinkling again in a beautiful shade of blue. 

Daehyun made grabby hands at the lights and one girl offered hers causing the boy to giggle. The audience began to coo at the little boy while SKY and Baekhyun were smiling in happiness that they were accepted. 

While the shorter was busy smiling, Chanyeol got on one knee behind him, "Marry this Yoda, my smurf?", Baekhyun mumbled a yes and cried on Chanyeol's chest. The entire arena broke out in loud applause witnessing the beautiful moment. When Daehyun turned 7 months, his parents got married. 

After they got married, Baekhyun started making covers on YouTube and he had fans swooning over him in no time. SM was under a lot of hate for dropping someone like Baekhyun and this time it was Sooman's turn to beg Baekhyun to join again. 

The two idols, later on, had two more kids to take care of and they were living their dream. Baekhyun was glad that he had fallen in love with his idol and Chanyeol was glad that he fell in love with his trainee. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So that's the end...hope you all liked this short fic. 
> 
> And my next story is gonna be Chanbaek too...but I might update taekook stuff in my one-shots book or maybe a short fic...
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> XOXO<3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> So how was the first chapter? This book has only five chapters and I wrote it last night since I was bored from studying. Lmao I'm proud of myself for finishing a book overnight XD
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> Love you all and take care <3


End file.
